


Ihre Spuren im Staub

by va_di_pa



Series: Ihre Spuren im Staub [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Sadness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Ein kleiner Text um verlorene Liebe und alten Errinerungen.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ihre Spuren im Staub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663483
Kudos: 1





	Ihre Spuren im Staub

Ich nahm das Bild in die Hand und strich vorsichtig darüber.  
Nach Jahren des Schmerzes und Vergessens holte ich es wieder hervor staub verschmutzte das Glas des Bilderrahmens, es war ein Sprung drinnen genau wie in meinem Herzen.  
Zehn Jahre, zehn Jahre sind vergangen seit ich ihn das letzte Mal sah.  
Das letzte Mal, dass ich in seine grünen Augen blickte, die mich immer ansahen als wäre ich das einzige auf der Welt.  
Das letzte Mal, dass ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen spürte, ihre Wärme und ihre Zärtlichkeit.  
Das letzte Mal, dass er mich in den Armen hielt, mir Trost und Geborgenheit schenkte.  
Das letzte Mal, dass  
Zehn Jahre in denen mein Herz den Schmerz der ihm damals zugefügt wurde nicht vergessen hatte.  
Ein Schmerz der nicht leichter wurde sondern immer stärker.  
Ich war nicht stark genug um ihn gänzlich zu vergessen, ihm gehörte ein Stück meines Herzens, dass ich ihm Geschenkt hatte und bei ihm gelassen habe als ich ging.

Als ich ging... eine Träne fiel auf das Bild in meinen Händen und hinterließ ihre Spur im Staub.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an diesen Tag, er fing schön an und endete mit Schmerz und Verlust.  
An jenem Tag vor zehn Jahren, an dem die Sonne schien und ich dachte nichts könne diesen Tag zu einem voller Schmerz machen.  
Doch ich irrte mich.  
Denn genau drei Personen konnten dies.  
Es war seine Familie die das konnte.  
Seine Familie die mich nicht an seiner Seite sehen wollte.  
Sie wollten mich nicht, ich war es nicht wert, sagten sie mir an jenem Tag.  
Ich war es nicht wert an seiner Seite zu sein, seine Haut auf meiner zu spüren, sein Herz in meinen Händen zu halten.  
Seine Familie wollte es nicht, sie wollten dass ich ging, ihm sagte dass ich ihn nicht liebte, das das alles nicht echt war was ich ihm von meiner Liebe gab.  
Doch das konnte ich nicht.  
Wie sollte ich ihm das sagen, etwas was nicht stimmte.  
Etwas was nicht mal er glauben würde, oder doch?  
Schon dort fing der Schmerz an, der mich von innen zerriss und mich nie mehr in Ruhe lassen würde.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht verlassen, ich wollte nicht sein Herz mit Worten wie Messerklingen zerstören so dass es nie wieder lieben kann, dass wollte ich nicht.  
Und doch musste ich es tun.  
Ich wollte mich nicht zwischen ihn und seine Familie stellen.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er seine Familie verliert nur weil er mich liebt.  
Ich habe meine Familie schon verloren und wusste um den Schmerz der mit dem Verlust der Familie einhergeht.  
Dies wollte ich ihm nicht antun, dann gehe ich lieber und verlasse ihn als das dies geschieht.  
Auch wenn es mir und ihm das Herz brechen wird, denn jemanden lieben kann man oft doch eine Familie die einen liebt hat man nur einmal.

Immer mehr Tränen fielen auf das Bild in meinen zitternden Händen und hinterließen ihre Spuren.

Seine Familie sagte mir immer wieder wie wenig ich wert sei.  
Und ich fällte meine Entscheidung.  
Ich würde ihn verlassen aber nicht wie es seine Familie wollte, ich würde ihn nicht belügen ich würde ihn nicht mit diesen Worten verletzen.  
Ich würde einfach gehen ohne ein Wort das ihn verletzen könnte.  
Auch wenn ich wusste das mein Weggehen bei ihm Wunden hinterlassen würde so hoffte ich doch das er mich schneller vergaß als ich ihn auch wenn dieser Gedanke schmerzte.  
Ich ging bevor er kam.  
Ich packte meine Sachen und ging dorthin wo mein schmerzendes Herz mich führte.  
Und dort würde ich bleiben bis es mich und mein schmerzendes Herz nicht mehr gab und selbst dann wäre ich noch dort.

Meine Hände zitterten und die Tränen fielen.  
Meine Hände hielten das Bild so stark umklammert das der Riss im Glas immer länger wurde bis die Scheibe zerbrach.  
Die Scherben die in meine Haut schnitten spürte ich, das Blut was aus den Wunden floss sah ich, doch es war im Gegensatz zu dem Scherz in meinem Herzen und das Blut was aus ihm floss nichts.  
Es war nur etwas was mich an die Zerbrechlichkeit und Empfindlichkeit des Herzens und der Liebe erinnert.  
Ein Lichtstrahl viel auf die Scherben in meinen Händen und dem Boden und erleuchtete diese.  
Sie fingen an zu glitzern, umrahmten das Bild von ihm mit ihrem Glanz.  
Nun strahlten nicht nur die Scherben sondern auch er.  
Ich schaute auf das Bild und den Glanz von den Scherben, bis der Lichtstrahl weiter zog.  
Auch wenn der Schmerz bleiben wird, so wird er mich auch an das erinnern was ich wegen meiner liebe verlassen musste und ich muss keine Angst haben ihn je zu vergessen.  
Denn er wird wie das Strahlen der Scherben immer in meinem Herzen eingebrannt bleiben.


End file.
